


Perfect Curry

by katsuroll



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuroll/pseuds/katsuroll
Summary: Chikage yang berusaha menyajikan kari yang sempurna bagi sutradara Mankai Company, Izumi Tachibana
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi & Utsuki Chikage, Utsuki Chikage / Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	Perfect Curry

Ketika Chikage mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa memasak untuk para penghuni dorm Mankai, sang laki-laki berkacamata tersebut sangat serius dengan masakan yang akan ia sajikan, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kari. Dengan bumbu-bumbu koleksi yang ia dapatkan dari berbagai Negara, ia gunakan koleksinya tersebut untuk menambah cita rasa masakannya sehingga lebih autentik, walaupun hanya dirinya dan sang sutradara Mankai, Izumi yang mengerti bermacam cita rasa dari sebuah Kari.

“Aih hari ini Currians berulah lagi?” keluh Yuki setelah melihat semangkuk besar berisi kari diatas meja makan

Tsuzuru menghela napas, “Sudah 2 hari berturut-turut kita makan kari semenjak Omi sibuk dengan project akhir semesternya.”

“Ahahaha tapi yang masak bukan aku lho, melainkan mas Chikage. Bahkan mas Chikage yang volunteer jadi koki makan malam minggu ini!” kata Izumi seakan mengetahui isi pikiran tiap anak Mankai. Netranya bertemu dengan netra biru tua milik Chikage, ia pun langsung menyapa lelaki itu

“Mas Chikage! Makasih ya udah bantu masak makan malam.”

Lelaki bersurai hijau itu tersenyum, “sama-sama, semoga suka ya.” Ketika ia berjalan pergi, langkahnya terhenti setelah Izumi menahan lengannya “Sutradara? Kenapa?”

Izumi pun menatapnya dan bertanya, “Mas Chikage gak ikut makan malam bareng? Ayo mas sekali-kali ikut yang lain makan bareng.”

Chikage menurunkan tangan Izumi dari lengan jaketnya, “Maaf, aku makan di kamar aja, aku tidak terbiasa makan bersama dan juga, aku masih punya banyak kerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Terima kasih atas ajakannya.” Ia melemparkan senyum ke sang puan sebelum berjalan pergi dari ruang makan.

Lelaki itu berkutat didepan layar laptopnya ber jam-jam sampai kuah kari di piringnya menjadi kering karena terlalu lama dibiarkan di suhu kamar yang dingin itu. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh organisasi kepadanya akhir-akhir ini sehingga ia harus menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin, untungnya teman sekamarnya sedang dalam mode hibernasi setelah 3 hari berturut-turut tidak tidur sehingga Chikage dapat lebih fokus mengerjakan tugasnya hari ini. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya

“Masuk.”

Orang yang mengetuk pintu itu pun masuk setelah Chikage mempersilahkannya untuk masuk kamarnya, ternyata orang tersebut adalah Izumi yang membawakan secangkir ocha hangat untuknya.

“Mas Chikage, aku ngeliat lampu kamarnya masih nyala jadi aku langsung buat ocha hangat untuk mas. Mas Chikage pasti lagi banyak kerjaan ya?” tanya Izumi sembari meletakkan secangkir ocha hangat tersebut disebelah Chikage dan mengambil piring kotor yang terletak disebelahnya itu.

Chikage menutup file pekerjaannya agar sang puan tidak melihat pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan, lalu ia tersenyum “Begitulah. Maaf ya sampai merepotkan kamu gini, sampai dibuatin ocha hahaha. Terima kasih lho.”

Izumi tersenyum kecil, “Ngomong-ngomong, kari yang mas Chikage buat hari ini pakai oregano ya diatasnya? Karena kecium banget wangi oreganonya.” Tanya perempuan bersurai coklat itu.

Mendapat pertanyaan tersebut, Chikage tertawa “ahaha sudah kuduga orang pertama yang menyadari oregano di kari tadi malam pasti sutradara. Yap, aku gunakan oregano diatasnya dan juga aku menambahkan jahe ketika menumis bumbu kari karena cuaca akhir-akhir ini mulai dingin sehingga perlu sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh.”

“ahahaha bener banget mas! Mungkin karena mau masuk musim dingin ya.”

“Menurut kamu, kari buatanku enak gak?” tanya Chikage

Izumi pun berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menjawab “Hmm menurutku masih ada yang kurang mas. Jadi rasa enaknya ya Cuma enak aja gitu bukan wow enak banget.”

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, lelaki itu amat kecewa. Masakan yang ia buat dengan hati dan sesuai dengan takaran ideal yang ia buat sesuai dengan hasil _research_ nya itu ternyata belum sempurna di lidah orang yang memiliki kecintaan terhadap kari. Lalu, ia pun berkata “Sutradara, izinkan aku memasak makan malam lagi besok.”

“Eh?”

“Iya, pokoknya aku akan berusaha membuat kari yang sempurna bagimu. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memasak lagi besok.” Pinta Chikage

Perempuan itu menatap Chikage dengan tatapan bingung, namun ia tersenyum dan berkata “Hmm baiklah jika itu permintaan dari mas Chikage.” 

~**~

Yuki menatap makanan diatas meja makan dengan tatapan lelah dan menghela napas panjang, ia pun berjalan menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan telur dari kulkas. Muku yang melihat teman satu sekolahnya itu sedang memasak pun langsung menghampirinya

“Yuki! Kok masak lagi?” tanya Muku heran

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Yuki memutar bola matanya “memangnya kamu gak bosan dengan menu makan malamnya? Sudah seminggu kita makan kari dari currians berkacamata itu, padahal kak Omi udah kembali ke dorm dan gak sibuk lagi tapi dia memaksa agar tetap memasak untuk makan malam. Aku bosan tahu!”

Sebenarnya Muku juga setuju dengan temannya itu karena sudah Seminggu ia makan kari berturut-turut dan ia mulai merindukan makanan lain selain kari dan masakan dari Kak Omi untuk makan malam. Tetapi, lelaki bersurai merah muda tersebut mengakui bahwa kare buatan penghuni kamar 103 itu sangatlah nikmat, walaupun masakan yang dihidangkan adalah kari. Chikage memberikan variasi di karinya seperti kari dengan katsu ayam, daging kroket, ikan dori, dan lain-lain

“Yuki? Muku? Kalian gak makan?” terdengar suara lembut yang memanggil nama mereka berdua, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara dari Izumi

“mbak Izumi! Uhm, Yuki mau masak sendiri untuk makan malamnya jadi dia gak makan masakan bang Chikage.” Cerita Muku ke Izumi

“Hey mbak curry alien, ini pasti ulahnya mbak ya? Makanya si kacamata itu memasak kari berturut-turut dan memaksa untuk menjadi yg masak makan malam Minggu ini?” sahut Yuki

“ah itu..” Izumi menggaruk rambut belakangnya, “sepertinya memang salahku karena ucapanku ke mas Chikage waktu itu dan terjadi kesalahpahaman antara kami berdua.” Jelasnya

Mendengar penjelasan dari Izumi tersebut, Yuki menghela napas “Mbak Izumi gak berminat untuk ngobrol dengan dia untuk menghentikan ‘curry raid’ dia ini? Aku yakin pasti bukan aku saja yang lelah makan kari terus, hey Muku kamu juga bosan kan?!”

Muku terkejut ketika namanya dipanggil, “Eh?! Uhm iya mbak aku bosen makan kari terus, tapi emang karinya bang Chikage enak! Kayak masakan bintang lima! Tapi aku bosen.” Jawab Muku

Lalu sang sutradara Mankai tersebut berpikir sejenak tentang bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mengingatkan dan menyampaikan pesan yang dapat dipahami oleh Chikage, tidak lama kemudian ia mendapat sebuah ide. Sang puan langsung mengambil dua piring, menuangkan kari buatan Chikage tersebut diatas nasi hangat yang sudah ia letakkan diatas masing-masing piring, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kamar 103. Namun ia tidak menemukan Chikage di kamarnya

“Mbak Izumi? Ada apa” tanya Itaru yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa sembari memainkan game konsol nya

“Itaru, mas Chikage dimana ya? Apa dia udah pergi?” tanya Izumi

Itaru menggeleng kepalanya pelan, “coba ke balkon aja mbak. Kayaknya kak Chikage ngerjain pekerjaannya disana.”

“Terima kasih Itaru! Ah iya makan malam sudah siap, langsung ke meja makan sekarang ya Itaru untuk makan malam!”

Sesampainya di balkon, sang puan melihat lelaki yang ia cari tersebut sedang memberikan atensi penuh dengan laptopnya, dan secangkir kopi yang tepat berada di sampingnya tidak mengeluarkan uap yang pertanda bahwa kopi tersebut sudah dingin.

Laki-laki itu menyadari kedatangan Izumi, “Ah? Sutradara? Ada apa?”

Izumi duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Chikage, kemudian meletakkan dua piring kari itu diatas meja dan ia pun berkata “Mas Chikage udah makan?”

Chikage menggelengkan kepalanya, “Sebentar lagi aku selesai. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan kah? Kenapa bawa makan malam sutradara kesini?”

Izumi tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki itu, ia mengambil sesendok kari dan memakannya “Mas Chikage, hari ini kari nya enak dan sudah sempurna bagiku! Cobain deh!”

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang lelaki, Izumi langsung menyuapinya dengan sesendok kari. Chikage langsung mengunyah kari yang disuapi oleh Izumi tersebut

_Enak seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang spesial?_

Melihat ekspresi wajah Chikage itu, Izumi melengkungkan senyum manisnya “Maaf semisal ucapanku saat itu membuat mas Chikage kecewa. Masakan buatan mas Chikage udah enak banget, tapi akan jauh lebih enak jika makan masakan bersebut bersama-sama di satu meja seperti ini contohnya. Masakan yang gosong pun terasa nikmat jika dimakan bersama.”

Lelaki bersurai hijau itu terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan dari sang puan. Ucapannya persis seperti ucapan orang yang ia sayangi dahulu.

**_“Eh? Gosong lagi?”_ **

**_“Ahaha maafkan aku, April! Aku lupa kalau aku sedang menggoreng katsu ketika aku sedang membalas email, jadi gosong deh.”_ **

**_“Huh, kenapa tidak minta tolong aku saja untuk memasak.”_ **

**_“Karena hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk memasak, lagipula hari ini April dan December ada tugas kan dari tadi pagi. Kalian pasti lelah, jadi aku saja yang memasak.”_ **

**_“Dasar keras kepala—“_ **

**_“Eh tunggu! Jangan makan dulu!”_ **

**_“Hm? Kenapa?”_ **

**_“Kita tunggu December pulang, jadi malam ini kita bisa makan bersama.”_ **

**_“Makanan gosong, dan sekarang kamu memintaku untuk menunggu.”_ **

**_“Hahaha maafkan aku, April. Tapi percayalah, masakan yang gosong pun terasa nikmat jika dimakan bersama.”_ **

**_“Aku pulang.”_ **

**_“Ah itu dia December! December ayo kita makan malam bersama.”_ **

“Uhm kalau kamu tidak terbiasa makan dengan orang banyak, mas Chikage bisa kok makan bareng aku dulu! Aku tidak ingin mas Chikage terus sendirian. Dan oh iya! Kata Muku, masakan mas Chikage enak kok!” ucapan Izumi itu membuyarkan lamunannya, Chikage tersenyum tipis

“Izumi, terima kasih.”

Perempuan itu cukup terkejut ketika Chikage memanggilnya dengan nama, “sama-sama mas Chikage. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf karena ucapanku menyinggung hati mas Chikage.”

“Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Terima kasih sudah membuatku sadar akan nikmatnya makan bersama, besok aku akan makan bersama dengan yang lain, namun untuk malam ini izinkan aku untuk makan bersamamu.”

Perepuan bersurai coklat tersebut amatlah senang sekaligus lega ketika mendengar jawaban dari lelaki itu “Sama-sama, mas Chikage. Selamat makan—“

“Ngomong-ngomong, kamu curang juga ya Izumi.” Chikage memotong ucapan Izumi

“Hmm? Kenapa?” tanya Izumi bingung

“Kita melakukan _indirect kiss_ lho tadi karena kamu menyuapiku dengan sendokmu. Kamu curang, karena harusnya aku duluan yang menciummu.” Jawab Chikage dengan senyum khasnya itu

“Eh??” pipi sang puan langsung memerah setelah menyadari bahwa ia dan Chikage melakukan _indirect kiss_ karena sendok kari nya

“Fufufu selamat makan ya, sutradara.”

Lelaki itu akui bahwa makanan yang disantap bersama akan jauh lebih nikmat dibanding disantap sendirian, apalagi jika makan bersama perempuan manis yang ia kagumi di depannya itu.

**Author's Note:**

> hai! ini work kedua ku untuk mekArkAnkAmi hari ketujuh - Chikage Utsuki ! Chikaizu adalah pair favoritku setelah Sakyoizu. Maaf jika work ini belum sempurna seperti kari buatan Chikage, semoga menghibur dan selamat membaca!


End file.
